narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yanoi Uchiha
Yanoi is the adoptive daughter of Sasuke Uciha and Kin Tsuchi; she is also the first member of Otogakure's Sound Seven and friend of Minato Tetsuhono and Hiroki Fuma. Appearance Yanoi is a young girl with long black hair and black eyes; she has somewhat long, black hair, which is always seen tied in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wears a dark blue vest with a silvery zipper running down the front; she wears dark gray pants with two cords tied above and below the calf on each leg. She also wears simple black sandals, black gloves with a metal plate on the back of each hand and silver colored bands wrapped around both elbows. She wears her Otogakure head band around her neck. Personality When she was young, Yanoi was very much loner, often choosing to do things by herself rather than with any children close to her own age. However, she will work with others if Sasuke or Kin asks her to do so. When she was first paired with Minato and Hiroki she was rather cold and irritable towards them, often shouting at them when she felt they were in the way, which seemed to happen a lot. However as time went on she grew more comfortable with her team mates, developing a camaraderie with them; soon she became friends with the both of them and developed a great amount of trust in them. Yanoi is rather blunt when she talks to people, sharing her opinion of them whether it's polite or not. She is unwilling to admit when people are stronger than her, however she also tends to become obsessed with that fact; this often drives her to train and improve her skills in order to make herself either an equal or a superior to that person. Yanoi enjoys thinking games such as Shogi or Go, often taking a somewhat aggressive, yet patient approach; she uses aggressive tactics in order to pressure her opponent, all the while observing them in order to gauge how they will react. As she observes her opponent's behavior she adjusts her tactics in order to restrict her opponent and drive them into a corner; she takes a similar approach with actual combat. Abilities Yanoi is the most talented of member of the Sound Seven, her strength being mid range combat. Intelligence Yanoi has shown great strategic and tactical skill, using a methodical but aggressive practice in combat; she utilizes her aggressive tactics as a means of uncovering her opponent's weaknesses, such as their dominant leg or arm. She takes great care to observe her opponent, watching their behaviors as well as gauging their personality; similar to itatchi's 'true visual prowess' she uses the knowledge she gains in order further gain an advantage in combat. Chakra Sensing One of Yanoi's greatest skills is her ability to sense chakra, often using it to support her taijutsu and shuriken jutsu in combat. Her skill with chakra sensing is high enough that she can keep track of two chakra signatures from several meters away with fair accuracy. Lightning Release Yanoi wields the lightning release chakra nature; she mainly utilizes her chakra nature for the use of chidori, which was taught to her by her sensei and guardian, Sasuke. Due to her being born of the Rabka clan Yanoi is also gifted with excellent chakra control; she uses this in order to sort of combine the chakra scalpel technique with chidori, making the attack much more like a blade of lightning release chakra forming around her hand. This also allows her more flexibility in battle by making the technique require less speed for its proper use, thus reducing the risks. As she grows older her skill with lightning release increases, being able to raise her chidori's power into the lightning cutter form; she primarily combines this with a kunai to make it a more ranged attack if needed. Other Abilities Yanoi has shown fair skill with both Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu in battle; her skills with taijutsu allow her to get up close to her opponent and pressure them with her usual tactics, meanwhile her Shurikenjutsu allows her to increase the range of her attacks. She combines these skills with her ability to sense chakra in order to give her an increased advantage in combat.